The invention relates to an armature of an implant-supported dental bridge in the form of a three-dimensional framework formed by elements made from photo-polymerizable pre-impregnated composite material the base of which is constituted by long fibres and particles, and designed to reinforce the body of dental resin bridges, said reinforcements being oriented such as to withstand functional stresses.